The Golden Necklace chp1
by MerdyYuna17
Summary: Emily lost her family and tries to figure out what happened to them, but love and distant relatives make it hard to see whats right its an adventure with love, action, and mind bending twist. its only the first part if you like it I'll post more chapters


Title: Keeper of the Golden Necklace

CHAPTER1- SLEEPLESS NIGHTS

(flashback)

Little girl- "Mommy, Mommy look Dad and I caught a fish at the lake!"

Misa- "Oh Emily thats great! How about we cook it for dinner?"

Emily- "Yea!"

Alexander- "We brought 20lb of fish back from Martha's shop."

Misa- "Good, Emily how about you help me put the fish into the storage room?"

Emily- "ok."

Alexander chuckles.

Misa- "Okay go on ahead."

Emily grabs fish and brings it to the back room.

Misa- "20lb thats all you could get?"

Alexander- sighs "Yea..."

Misa- "Thats not going to last all winter...what are we going to do?"

Alexander- "I don't know Misa!...we'll figure somthing out."

(Village woman screams)

Misa- "What was that?"

Alexander runs out door (People are scattering) "Jonah! Whats going on?"

Jonah- "Alexander quick! Get your wife and kid some where safe and grab your sword. They are here!"

Alexander "No!" (runs back inside) "Misa get Emily somewhere safe were being attacked!"

Misa (comes running out) "Alexander!"

Alexander "Keep Emily safe."

(Alexander kisses Misa goodbye)

Alexander grabs sword and goes to battle

Misa- "No!"

Emily walks into room "Mommy?"

Misa- "Emily! go to the back room now! hide there, don't move!"

Emily runs to room.

(Misa runs and grabs items out of dressers and chests)

Misa- "Emily listen to me and listen good. Take this map."

Emily- "Mommy I'm Scared!"

Misa- "shhhhhh love..shh! use this compass if anyone recognizes it listen to what they say."

Emily- "mo-"

Misa- "shhh! please darling you have to be quiet. Your a strong girl now, don't cry...you gotta be tough."

Emily- Nods

Misa looks frantically in Emily's eyes "I have to get one more thing stay here."

(kisses Emily's forhead)

Misa- "I love you."

Emily- (wakes up from dream) "Mom!"

Emily sits up and touches the necklace hung around her chest.

(the necklace has three blue beads the center one larger and has the initials EMS)

Emily looks at the dimmed fire pit then gets up and washes off her face and hands.

she comes back to the camp site, packs up, and leaves.

Narrator: Background check...

I don't believe I'll ever fully understand what happened with my parents or why they died.

From what i have been told my parents along with some others from the village discovered something.

But of course no one knew exactly what it was, just that it was powerful and evil. My Parents agreed to

leave it alone but the others wouldn't budge. They messed around with it and tried to rule it.

Some say "it" didn't like the way they wanted all its power so it cursed them. One day when they came

back they started acting real strange. I've heard that they were posessed by the very same thing they

had once wanted to have to themselves. My parents knew they had discovered something far more

powerful than they thought so they sealed it up. They hid it from the world so the posessed could

never find it. After the posessed learned it was hidden from the face of the earth they swore their revenge

on my parents. Well, they did get revenge when they murdered my village and my parents. But they

were not satisfied. no one knows where they went next, people say they vanished. I'm trying to put all the missing pieces back in order so I can try to settle what was disturbed so long ago. I hope I can fix what was so badly broken.

Its been 10 years since then and i still have many questions pertaining to what happened. Everyone I meet

tells me I should steer away from my past instead of unraveling it. Maybe some memories are left better buried in the past. All i know is that I have to stay away from anyone who works for the possesed, and find old friends of my parents so i can stop the war, the war that has been going on ever since my parents hid "it" or some say a powerful rock.


End file.
